Of Fire and Flesh Pits
by Streusle
Summary: Mileena is lurking through the halls of Shang Tsung's palace making a plan of action in her mind when she's suddenly abducted! A bit of negotiating with her captor and they come to an agreement. But, the payment of his reward is more than she bargained for...


**Author's Note: OMG so I had to re-upload this because I royally F*#%ED UP the original post. So sorry ^_^' I'm thinking about furthering it, but I feel it may be too extreme haha! Please leave reviews and lemme know ^0^~**

* * *

Mileena wandered through the long halls of Shang Tsung's palace with the stealth of a black cat out at midnight. She wasn't looking for trouble at the moment, rather searching for a means of escape in case tensions were to arise and she needed to make a hasty retreat. So many warriors and representatives were present from all the realms, and due to history between them, anything could happen. It was always better to be guarded even when nothing was happening, than to be slack and unprepared.

Mileena slipped through the shadows and quickly across the light that shone through the windows. She stopped near one to inspect it. It was a bamboo frame with relatively thin panes of glass. Glass was easy to break through. She had been through glass before, but bamboo was pretty solid. Mileena knocked the side of her fist along the stalks to test the durability. They wouldn't even bend the slightest, just as she figured. Maybe, with the full force of her body after a running start she could make it through. Okay. Windows were a possibility, but not a guarantee.

Mileena slipped into the next shadow making her way farther down the long hall until the cold sound of metal whispered in her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks. The sound of metal scraping against itself pierced through the dead air. Mileena placed a hand on one of her sai mounted on her lower back. Baraka? What was he up to at this time of night? The sound against, followed by.. Chains? That wasn't Baraka at all. It could only be.. No. There was no reason for him to be out either. Not unless he was aiming to kill Sub-Zero now instead of waiting for the next part of the tournament to begin. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise Mileena the slightest. After all, Scorpion made it clear that that was his only intention.

 _This could be interesting..._ Mileena thought turning around. She crept along the wall towards the sound of metal and chains. Closer... Closer... Cl- She was caught! Cold steel wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled her through the darkness. She halted with a thud against what felt like a wall. She hit the ground and looked up to see faint traces of yellow through the darkness. Her gaze trailed upward to hazy white eyes set in a squint before darkness shrouded her again.

* * *

Mileena opened her eyes only to see a red bedroom full of golden accents. A typical room in Shang Tsung's palace? Hadn't she just been abducted by Scorpion, or was that a dream? She reached behind her and felt her sais on her lower back. If she had in fact been abducted by Scorpion, wouldn't he have taken her sais? Mileena blew it off as she stood to stretch. The sound of a door closing caught her attention making her spin around. Scorpion stood leaned against the wall. One foot was propped against the wall behind him. His left arm lay across his chest waiting for the arm that closed the door to cross with it. Mileena looked Scorpion over before raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing sneaking around my hall?" Scorpion's gruff voice sent chills down Mileena's spine. Luckily, her mask was so well constructed you couldn't see the movement of her lips besides when she spoke- otherwise her slight smile would have been revealed. "Oh my, it's _your_ hall?" Mileena asked slipping around the chair she previously sat in. Scorpion's chain rattled as he uncrossed his arms to grip his spear. Mileena giggled turning back around to walk to the bed that sat untouched. "You know, Scorpion," Mileena began. "Gold and purple go so well together," she said with sultry words, stroking her golden arm bands before running a hand up her gold accents on her boots.

Mileena turned to look at Scorpion with the corner of her eyes. "We would be quite a pair. I could help you to kill Sub-Zero if you help me defeat Shao Khan." Scorpion seemed to relax a little, but his hand remained on his spear. His eyes squinted a little further. "I don't need your help with the Lin Kuei, but why do you need me to defeat Shao Khan? You are his most loyal servant, surely you know where his weaknesses lie." Mileena giggled again and lowered her gaze to look up at Scorpion through wispy, black bangs. "Ahhh, but a girl can't do it alone. Please? I'll repay you in any way you'd like." Scorpion turned up his nose and his jaw clenched showing tone facial muscles. "Is that so?" Scorpion inquired. Mileena placed the tip of her finger in her mouth before marking an 'X' over the center of her chest. "Cross my heart~" she said in her airiest voice.

"In that case..." Scorpion began pushing himself off the wall. He threw his spear towards Mileena who instinctively held her forearm in front of her with a clenched fist in traditional guard- completely forgetting that his spear could in fact wrap around her wrist. Mileena gasped just as Scorpion yanked it to spin her around facing the bed. She suddenly felt her face touch the bed sheets as Scorpion restrained her single-handedly. "What are you doing!?" Mileena cried as she gripped his hand. She could hear the loud rattling of his chain. "Payment." Scorpion stated coldly. Mileena could feel the chain of his spear leave her wrist and wrap around her ankles one at a time. His hand left the back of her head and grab both of her wrists in one swipe. He held her hands in front of her and loosely wrapped his chain around and in between her wrists.

Mileena tried to look over her shoulder to Scorpion, but the position he trapped her in wouldn't allow it. "I said after!" Mileena wriggled beneath her restraints and could feel her self slowly becoming free. Scorpion took notice and pulled his chain towards him. The chain forced her legs to spread and her wrists to come together. Mileena cried out in pain as the chain pinched her skin between its links. She wriggled some more to relieve herself of the pain as Scorpion walked around the bed to secure his spear into the ground. Mileena watched Scorpion as he stared at her before walking back around the bed. He stood behind her and she could hear him slowly sliding one of his katana out of it's sheath. _He's going to kill me..._ Mileena told herself in her mind. The small clink of his sword reentering it's sheath caused her to flinch. She could feel her sais moving on her backside before feeling the cool tip of one of her blades sliding down the crease of her back. _With my own blade!_

Mileena closed her eyes feeling fear for the first time in years. She inhaled sharply and waited for the final move, but it wasn't what she was expecting. Scorpion slid her sai beneath the material of her clothing and sliced it away. He pulled the cloth down from her back and off of her body. He then sliced at the halter piece around her neck- pushing it from her neck and sliding what he could down her shoulders. "Scorpion, stop this!" Mileena pleaded feeling her face flush. This was embarrassing. The way he restrained her and then took it upon himself to reveal her femininity.

"Silence," Scorpion said pushing her face into the sheets. Mileena whimpered feeling Scorpion grip her hips hard- pressing himself against her and kneading his thumbs into her lower back. It hurt so.. So _good._ Scorpion grabbed his growing member through his pants running his hand up the length. He moved his hand from himself to lightly brush over Mileena's venus. A soft confused moan escaped her lips as her knees came together with no luck of hiding her sweet spot. Scorpion brought his hand up to his face. He slipped two fingers under his mask and stuck them in his mouth. The slight taste of Mileena on his fingertips strengthened his internal fire.

Scorpion took his saliva-covered fingers from his mouth and ran them around the rim of her hole. She was partially moist already, and he hadn't even done the most of what he wanted yet. This was a good sign. She'd be very enjoyable while the moment lasted. Scorpion slowly pushed his fingers inside of her. She tried resisting, but the moans from her lips and ooze from her body told the real tale. Further and further Scorpion pressed until he reached his major knuckles. He placed his thumb against her clitoris and began moving it around in small circles. His two fingers on the inside stroked the tell-tale mound of tissue that rested on the front inside of her. Mileena shrieked in pleasure trying to push herself up to no avail. Her insides were quivering, and she could feel wetness oozing from her opening.

Scorpion dug his fingers even deeper- flexing his fingers alternately and pressing down on her clitoris as he sped up his circular motions. "Ahhh~ Scorpion, please..." Mileena pleaded. She lifted her head and felt her hair being gripped hard. She cried out as her pleasure rose. Her spot inside of her growing more swollen and sensitive until... "AHH~" Her juice came forth in a heavy torrent from her body. It enveloped Scorpions hand and trailed down her thighs. Scorpion took back his hand removing his fingers from her body. He stroked her once more from front to back before taking hold of himself inside of his trousers.

He pulled his penis from his pants, pushing the material down just under his scrotum for better comfort. He stuck his fingers back inside of Mileena for a split second to catch her essence on his fingers once again. He wiped the fluid from her body over the head of his penis, and then used his palm to smear the liquid over his flesh. The soft sounds of wetness filled the air as he stroked himself- distributing the sweet juice over his erection. "What are you doing now?" Mileena asked. She tried to turn her head to see when Scorpion forced her to face forward again. He plunged himself into her with no warning. Mileena screeched, flinching on the inside pushing more ejaculate out of her body. Her legs shook with weakness, unable to support her body from sensuality.

Scorpion pulled back slightly and thrust back inside of her. Mileena moaned loudly. She inhaled sharply through her teeth with a loud hiss as Scorpion pulled out and thrust back in again. He began a steady stroke slowly grinding on her hind side. Her body's slow rock back and forth caused her nipples to rub against the sheets on the mattress and draw out long moans. Scorpion began speeding up. The sloshing of his penis entering Mileena's flooded hole brought his penis to grow harder with each stroke. The throbbing of his veins as they pulled more blood stroked Mileena's walls harder than the member they stood out from. It was too much for her. Mileena reeled her head back and screamed as she ejaculated. Her juices splashing hard onto the floor beneath her feet. Her vaginal walls contracted squeezing Scorpion's member hard in a hug of soft, wet, squishy flesh.

Scorpion was so close after Mileena's ejaculation. He shoved her head back down burying her face into the sheets. He removed his hand from her hair and placed both of his hands on Mileena's buttocks. He pushed them away from each other- spreading open that forbidden place that no one dared to go. He wanted to probe that place, to venture farther in his endeavors, but the look of the entrance alone was enough to set him off. "Auwwh, Scorpion~" Mileena breathed. Scorpion pulled back and thrust back in one more time with a guttural grunt. His penis jumped inside of Mileena, gently grazing her cervix before spewing forth hot semen. His fingertips dug hard into her flesh as he came inside of the tempting Tarkatan woman. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, as his penis pulsed pushing the last bit of semen into her.

Mileena's legs nearly gave out. She could feel Scorpion's cum streaming against her cervix as her uterus flinched aiming to suck up his sperm. Scorpion opened his eyes to take in one last look at the place that lie in wait of him to conquer. He would have taken her then, but he was spent from all that he had just done. Scorpion pulled out of Mileena with a slosh. He ran a hand up the length of his member, collecting most of the juice that enveloped it. He pulled his wet hand back and slapped the side of Mileena's bottom it previously rested on. He grabbed his member with the hand that continued to rest on Mileena's ass, and walked around the bed. Mileena lifted her gaze to watch Scorpion strut around the bed. He stood in front of her and grabbed her by the hair again lifting her head. He stepped forward and placed his right knee on the mattress. He was merely inches from her face, his penis still hard and twitching. His hand in her left moved position to her mask pulling it down to expose sharp teeth behind pouty lips. "Clean it."

Mileena looked up to Scorpion with the most puzzled of looks. "Wha-?" Scorpion had her by her hair again with the flash of his arm moving past her face. Mileena cried out again wincing and hissing through her teeth. "I said, 'clean it'.." Mileena swallowed hard before parting her lips and snaking her sharp tongue outwards to wrap around his penis. She slid it up and down the middle of his shaft before placing her attention on his head. It was obviously his most sensitive part as he growled from his throat and twitched at every stroke. A clear bead of pre-ejaculate began to pool at the tip of his penis before he pulled away. "That's enough," he said placing his member back into his spandex. "Thank you for the payment." Scorpion started to walk out of the room when Mileena called out, "Wait!" Scorpion stopped and turned his head to let her know he was listening. "Aren't you going to let me go?" That sultry, raspy voice of hers tempted a spark inside of him, but he needed rest now. "I haven't been rewarded in full as of yet. I'll be back for more later."

Before Mileena could even utter a squeak, Scorpion was gone in a burst of flames. Mileena stared at the spot where Scorpion once stood. She dropped her head in defeat as her legs grew weak. Her body burned and ached from the beating she had just took. Her mouth watered with the flavor of her own biology and Scorpion's semen. The spot between her legs now a small, hot, gaping cavern, dripped with her own wetness and Scorpion's ejaculate. _More... There's more coming..._ She thought to herself. _No more... No more..._ Mileena closed her eyes waiting for her captor to felt sudden heat hit her exposed anatomy. Scorpion was back already? "Now, loyal servant, let's make you into a good girl..." Scorpion gripped her ass hard. Mileena grunted feeling her exposed hole being stretched. She felt hot flesh stroke her tight opening- slightly pressing into it. "I'll make this as painless as possible." Snapping open her eyes with a gasp, Mileena found herself staring at the closed door of Scorpion's room. "You're awake," she heard that familiar voice say. "I've been waiting. Now, Tarkatan, time for my reward..."

* * *

 **Second Author's Note: Oml how dirty cx Mkay, so, it's written to be a cliff hanger, but I honestly wouldn't know how to finish this. :c OH! Thank you to the user who alerted me that it was unreadable the first time! I didn't catch your name, but you're the MVP! ^0^~**


End file.
